


Coconut Water

by EchoSiriusRumme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apparently coconut water can be used for emergency transfusions, Fade to black sex, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Sleepy Tony, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Vampire Tony, blushing Tony, so Tony is a 'healthy' vampire lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: Loki nudged Tony’s face up with a hand under his chin, frowning when he saw how the usual brown eyes were now a dark red.  “And when was the last time you Fed then?”


  Tony scoffed, sneering, “I don’t Feed, I’m not a primitive hunter that attacks humans.”

Tony usually takes proper care of himself...and then another idea would come to mind, but he swears this'll be the last time it happens!  Loki just wants to make sure his lover is all right while he's away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalcyonFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/gifts).



> This is _such_ a late bday fic for my lovely friend [Halcyonfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost), but I hope that what I’ve managed to come up with is worth it! Bless you and your patience though. ^^;;;; So, she asked for some Frostiron, with vampire Tony, and the title and idea for this fic came from [this post](http://echosiriusrumme.tumblr.com/post/80036161278/darkwater-smidge-so-i-learned-from-my-friend). Enjoy! (Also on [tumblr!](http://echosiriusrumme.tumblr.com/post/152890123146/coconut-water))

The moment Loki teleported into Tony’s quarters, he knew something was amiss. Despite it being one in the morning, the bed was empty, and there was no sign of life coming from the bathroom or beyond the bedroom door. But that wasn’t the unusual part. After all, Loki could hardly expect a vampire to be asleep at night.

Now Loki was not of the supernatural sort, unlike his Midgardian lover. But due to being an ‘alien’, his senses were heightened to an extent. Thus, he was able to tell that no one had been on _any_ part of this entire floor for the past three weeks that he’d been gone. He knew that Tony had a bad habit of not taking proper care of himself, but three weeks without proper rest? And what of nutrition?

Walking rapidly to the kitchen, Loki strode over to the fridge and yanked it open. He cursed under his breath, seeing the shelves devoid of both the cans of coconut water _and_ the emergency blood bags. Shutting the door again, Loki closed his eyes and concentrated.

When next he opened his eyes, Loki found himself just inside Tony’s workshop. Green eyes sweeping the room, his breath stuttered in his throat at what they captured.

The workshop could never be called tidy, but there was a certain amount of organization that Tony maintained in general. What Loki took in at the moment was nothing less than a complete disaster. Tools were scattered across desks and floor, and something was sparking on a table in the back. Empty cans littered the floors, and a few blood bags were thrown haphazardly towards a garbage can. The smell of unwashed man hung ever so slightly in the air.

Whirring noises caught Loki’s attention, and he turned to his right to see DUM-E waving his – head? Arm? DUM-E seemed to gesture at the table behind him, and Loki gazed past the robot to see a familiar figure slumped over the desk.

Loki sighed in relief, though his hurried footsteps were still tinged with worry. Standing beside the – only slumbering man, thank the stars – Loki placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. Though Tony did not technically need to breath, his lungs and thus chest continued to inflate and deflate as if he was, and Loki took comfort in how Tony’s back rose and fell beside his hand.

Leaning down, he whispered into Tony’s ear, “Wake up darling. I’d like to have a word with you.”

At Loki’s voice, Tony twitched, his head tilting towards Loki automatically. It took a few moments, but finally Tony opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. He came out of his slump, cracking his back loudly before turning fully on his chair towards Loki.

His eyes were still heavy, fatigue pouring out of every movement. _Clearly_ , Tony hadn’t been taking proper care of himself when Loki was gone. He took in the unkempt hair, slightly overgrown beard, and dark rings under Tony’s eyes, and sighed heavily.

“Loki? You’re back?” Tony scrubbed a hand down his face, attempting to wipe his drowsiness away. Loki stepped closer, in between the V of Tony’s legs, and Tony immediately rested his forehead on Loki’s stomach.

Running gentle fingers through Tony’s tangled curls, Loki muttered, “Why must you do this every time? I’m in a constant state of worry when I leave you alone. _Despite_ ,” Loki emphasized, tugging on one of Tony’s ears as he said, “a certain someone saying that they _‘were a grown ass man’_ that could handle themselves perfectly fine.”

Tony whined pitifully, burrowing his face further into Loki’s stomach. “I swear I’m fine, it looks worse than it is.”

Loki nudged Tony’s face up with a hand under his chin, frowning when he saw how the usual brown eyes were now a dark red. “And when was the last time you Fed then?”

Tony scoffed, “I don’t _Feed_ , I’m not a primitive hunter that attacks humans.”

“ _Anthony_.”

Wincing at the sharp tone, Tony ducked his head before muttering, “…six days ago?”

“And I presume it was your last bag of emergency blood?” Loki helped Tony to his feet, keeping a steadying hand on his shoulder when the vampire swayed.

“Yeah, I ran out of coconut water last week. I swear I didn’t know, you know I don’t like to drink blood, even if it’s from an animal.”

At Tony’s sickly pallor – the stereotype that vampires were pale being just a myth, which Loki had learned from an amused Tony – Loki wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist. Whispering to Tony, “close your eyes,” Loki managed to transport them back to Tony’s chambers without much of a jolt at their reappearance.

Even so, Tony whimpered in the back of his throat, swallowing thickly as nausea no doubt washed over him. Relinquishing Tony from his grip, Loki gently pushed him towards the bathroom. “Cleanse yourself, and then we’ll deal with your hunger.”

It was a testament to how bad off Tony was, that he just shuffled over to the bathroom without another word. The door closed behind him, and Loki waited until he could hear the water running to settle down on the bed. Releasing a long breath, he rubbed a hand across his forehead.

When Loki and Tony had first started this relationship, he had naively assumed that Tony would know to how to take proper care of himself. After years of being in existence, turning near immortal at the same time as he was turned into a vampire, certain habits should have become automatic. But of course, Tony was never one to follow the norm.

As he came to know the vampire better, Loki realized that he would have to keep an eye on his lover. Tony was hardly inept, and had to be given proper credit for making it this far without starving and such – even going so far as to realize that coconut water was a suitable and preferable replacement to blood. However, forgetting to restock the kitchen _of_ said beverage was far too common for Tony, and left Loki just a little bit upset after each occurrence.

The shower shut off, pulling Loki from his thoughts. Rustling came from behind the door, presumably Tony toweling off, and Loki began preparing himself to help with Tony’s hunger. Though Tony didn’t like taking Loki’s blood, he could at least take the edge off while they waited for the next delivery of coconut water to arrive.

Loki settled himself comfortably against the pillows at the head of the bed, then released the top two buttons of his shirt, exposing his neck a little more. The bathroom door opened, and Tony walked out slowly, practically asleep on his feet. Spotting Loki and taking in his position, Tony frowned at the god. Pointing a shaky finger at Loki, Tony said gruffly, “No.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose, saying, “Oh? You are seconds from collapsing, and still you deny yourself nutrition? This from the self-proclaimed genius.”

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Tony meandered over to the bed. Knees hitting the mattress, he collapsed face first onto the blanket beside Loki’s thigh. Turning his head slightly to press against Loki, Tony muttered, “I just…don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well perhaps then you’ll take better care of yourself in the future?” Loki brushed a hand through Tony’s damp locks to lessen the blow of his words. Then, moving his hand to grip Tony’s arm firmly, Loki managed to move the stubborn vampire upright. With some more coercing, Loki nudged Tony until he was straddling his legs.

Tony directed a pout at him. “You know I don’t mean to run out. I just get so focused on my newest project, and time just flies by!”

“And _you_ know that I worry about you for precisely that reason.” Tony tried to look away, but Loki cupped his cheek and brought their foreheads together. Rubbing a thumb under Tony’s eye, Loki said, “It is no hardship on my part to make sure you stay in my life at least a little while longer.”

“You sneaky fucker,” Tony huffed out a laugh, closing his eyes. To Loki’s surprise, a blush colored Tony’s cheeks in the next moment. Before he could ask, Tony said haltingly, “And what if you, you know, get…” Tony gestured nervously with his hands, and though the movement made no sense to Loki, he seemed to know what his foolish lover was talking about anyways.

“If I become aroused by your actions again?” Tony’s cheeks burned brighter still, eyes firmly shut against Loki’s amused gaze. Loki bumped his nose against Tony’s, smiling when Tony finally met his eyes again. “As I said, _nothing_ is a hardship when it comes to you. Besides,” Loki said with a rakish grin. “As side effects go, I believe we ‘lucked out’ with this particular one.”

Tony pushed against Loki’s shoulder half-heartedly, before giving in and collapsing against Loki’s chest. Nuzzling the juncture between Loki’s neck and shoulder, Tony sighed, “Fine, you win. Although I can’t guarantee that even after I ‘rejuvenate’ myself, I’ll have enough energy for any physical activity afterwards. You’ll have to do all the work.”

Loki shivered as he felt Tony lick his neck, followed by his fangs dragging lightly against the now numb skin. Nipping at Tony’s ear as he began drinking, Loki whispered, “I’m sure I can work something out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they were a little OOC, it's been a while since I've read or written anything for Frostiron. But I'll be trying to get back into that ship as well! Hope this was decent at least! Comments and critiques are appreciated, as always! ^-^


End file.
